Timeline
This is the Timeline. All important posts will be listed here by year, in order to act as an archive for older players, and a source of information for new players who missed the early years. 2016 April Austria erects wall at Italian border. Korea demands Kaesong Industrial Complex be reopened. Gang Violence Erupts In Streets Of Chicago, Governor Declares State Of Emergency Trump And Sanders To Win In New York. Afghanistan to legalize heroin production. The Islamic Republic of Iran announces Project Water is Life, Life is Iran. Afghanistan to send ambassadors to Israel. The Islamic Republic announces execution 14 Afghans for drug related offenses. Austrian Presidential Elections 2016. May Iceland Election 2016. Australia aims to increase the size of the military. Mossad initiates special training for agents who look Palestinian. Cologne Cathedral vandalized. June Russia Sends reinforcements to the Donbass region. EU Summit on migrants. China deorbits Tiangong 1, puts Tiangong 2 into orbit. July Serbia stations troops and weaponry on Kosovo's borders. Canada clears cannabis consumption. Iceland decriminalizes drug use. North Korea performs underground nuclear test. The Islamic Republic of Iran declares Mauritanians ambassadors Personae non Gratae. Serbia has refused to take in any more migrants. Hillary Clinton Arrested! The Republican National Convention. Hillary Wins The Democratic Nomination. August Disaster in Apurimac Province, Peru. North Korea Puts South on Highest Alert. September Protests In Liechtenstein. Myanmar/Burma Referendum - Legilization of use and cultivation of Natural Drugs. Presidential election in Peru. The Norwegian Intelligence Service sends a spy to infiltrate the Sealand Citizenship Program. USA Presidential Debate. October Russian air-strikes on Syrian rebels in operation "shtorm oktyabrya". Brazilian President Dilma Rousseff facing impeachment. Trump Campaign Drops Heidi Cruz Sex Tape Bombshell. November UK Parliament approves international relocation program, designed to create local, practical, and effective safe spaces for refugee families fleeing conflict zones. United States 2016 Presidential Election. December Timothy Peake crisis still unresolved, Tim spends his Christmas in Siberia. UNSC temporary members voting results 2016. Results of the EU migrant summit. 2017 January The Islamic Republic of Iran pays off its Governments debts. Belgium votes on implementing migrant quotas. Norway announces plans to take in 2,000 middle eastern refugees by the end of 2017. Sealand declares its status as a Crown Dependency. Terrorist Attack at Munich Airport. President Gary Johnson Sworn In, Trump Accepts Position As Secretary Of Defense. Trump Orders Reserve Fleets Refitted For Service Abroad. February Liechtenstein General Elections. US President Orders Restructure Of DEA, Massively Cuts Funding. March Iranian Officials say that the USA supplied ISIS with Chemical Weapons. UK passes historic budget. Belgium to place quotas on legal immigration. Government makes an attempt at changing the culture of India. Or, as it's better known throughout the world, government runs propoganda. Investigation into Munich Attack. April Russia sending more unmarked reinforcements into Donbass. May Chicago Mayor Attributes President's Policies In Marked Improvement In Fight Against Crime. Iran:The Battle of Suluk. Iceland petitions the UN to investigate alleged chemical weapons sales. September The 2017 Norwegian Parliamentary Election India arrests group of students accused of Sedition, raising anti-Indian slogans, near Kashmir. November Peru announces the construction of a military base. December China launches Chang'e 5 Probe to the Moon. Mauritania sends its Special Forces into Western Sahara. 2018 January February March April May ''' '''June July August September October November December